Business Affairs
by Kupcake1010
Summary: In NYC two couples struggle to find the meaning of true love, the difference between lust and desire, and the importance of being faithful. The secret was in their business as sex friends. The trick, the excitement, was in not getting caught. But as they will learn: you should never mix business with pleasure! SasuxSaku and NejixTen Collab story with Animehostess. ODD chs only!
1. Chapter 1

**Business Affairs**

Written By:

Kupcake1010 & Animehostess

**Chapter 1**

~!~

_"Sex without love is merely healthy exercise." ~ Robert A. Heinlein_

~!~

_ - Few years prior -_

~!~

"_More beer!" Naruto cheered as he walked into the room full of teenagers both hands holding a six pack of beer. "Gotta love team bonding," the blonde grinned as he handed out the bottles to his teammates. "Hey! Where'd teme and Tenten go?" _

"_Sasuke got a phone call and went somewhere to take it and Tenten went home," one of the teammates shrugged. _

"_Well, they're missing out… I'll just take his share," Naruto grinned as he casually popped open the bottle._

_~!~_

_Sasuke smirked as he got up from the bed to put his boxers and jeans back on, noticing the brunette beside him was still collecting herself. She pulled herself together, still panting heavily as she began dressing herself. Neither of the two said anything to the other until the brunette approached the window, leaving the way she had come in. _

"_Good luck at the game tomorrow, Tenten. I'll see you there," Sasuke whispered into her ear, smirking ever so slightly at the girl's small gasp. _

_But it was his turn to be surprised when the girl grabbed him by his shirt pulling him in for a heated kiss before she whispered into his ear, "Thanks, you too. And Sasuke… I think we'll be having a little… celebration after we win the game." _

_Before Sasuke could reply Tenten had disappeared through the window and was sneaking across the lawn, hoping none of their teammates spotted her. She had supposedly left the party an hour ago and really didn't feel up to explaining why she was sneaking around Sasuke's room._

_They had been doing this since the end of the summer. Every time the soccer team got together before a game, they had sex. It all started when they had both gotten drunk and then one of the cheerleaders suggested they play spin the bottle. That night it started with a kiss, which lead to touching, which had led to sex. _

_Tenten turned back one more time to give Sasuke one last wave before running down the street back home. The brunette thought there was nothing wrong with her relationship with Sasuke, what they were doing was harmless. It made them both feel good, and helped them to win the games. _

_Where was the harm in that?_

~!~

_ - 5 years later -_

~!~

_Sakura, once again at her favorite bar sat at a barstool for a drink. After she ordered her usual, a man came in and sat in the stool beside hers. She watched through the corner of her eyes, as he pulled out his laptop and began typing. Did he come to the wrong place? She wondered with a slight frown._

_He was wearing a black suit with a white button up and his black tie was slightly loose. His long, dark hair, although pulled back into a low ponytail was slightly mussed. Maybe he somehow mistook this as the coffee shop._

"_I'll have an Instant Death," he said to the bartender who nodded and went to mix the drink._

_Or not._

"_Stop staring." The stranger stated flatly, sensing her obvious befuddlement at his presence._

"_Oh…sorry… My name is Sakura, by the way," she introduced herself with a smile._

_He quickly glanced over her and decided the name suited her. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a loose, emerald green tank top. But what really stood out was her hair. It was pink, like cotton candy. He couldn't help but wonder if it was natural._

"_Why are you working here?" she inquired when he didn't reply, looking away from his pearly eyes to glance at his laptop. _

_He shrugged, taking a sip from his drink. _

_She opened her mouth to reply when the bartender brought her the drink she had ordered, "Here you are Miss, a Big Pink Drink."_

"_Fruity," the man beside her pointed out. _

_She was about to reply but left it alone when the bartender brought the man beside her his drink and he turned back to his computer. With a sigh, she downed the rest of her drink and went to the dance floor. The man watched as she left, turning to the bartender to tell him something with a slight smirk on his face._

_~!~_

_When she returned from dancing, she sat down at the bar. The tender's face lit up as if he recalled something. He quickly mixed a drink and handed it to her, "This is a One Night Stand, ma'am."_

"_I didn't-" _

"_It's from the man in the suit."_

"_Oh," she said looking around for any signs of him._

"_He just left," the bartender offered._

"_Great, thanks," she quickly downed the drink, making a face at the burning sensation. The drink was stronger than she was used to. She ran outside and looked around._

"_Enjoy the drink?" she heard a deep voice beside her. To her right, leaning against the wall was the very man she was looking for._

"_What were you thinking, getting me a One Night Stand? Are you trying to tell me something?"_

_He shrugged and the next thing she knew his lips were upon hers. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she kissed him back. He tasted like alcohol; he must've been at least a little tipsy. _

_The pinkette broke the kiss, panting ever so slightly, "What's your name?" _

"_Neji," he said simply before he resumed the kiss and led her to his car and as he closed the door behind._

"_But, people…" she said, breaking apart as he began removing her shirt._

"_Tinted windows," he smirked, capturing her lips again. _

_A few weeks later, Sakura and Neji found themselves in a new habit. At first, they had only seen each other at the bar every other week with the promise of a repeat of their first night. But after they had traded numbers they soon found themselves seeking each other out more frequently. Maybe it was the need to relax from work, some act of rebelliousness. _

_Or maybe it was just the really good sex…_

~!~

_ - _Present day_ -_

~!~

Tenten breezed into her office on Monday morning. "Good morning," She greeted the building's head secretary and her business partner of 3 years, Kin. Walking into her office, the brunette placed her important files on her desk and slumped into her chair. She sighed heavily once her back hit the comforting cushions and she mindlessly took off her black business heels.

While she was turning on her laptop her desk phone rang sharply to catch her attention.

"Yes?" She asked stretching after picking up on the third ring, lazily. Kami how she wanted to be in bed sleeping!

"Tenten, incoming call from Mr. Hyuuga Neji," said the voice on the phone. Tenten sat up a bit straighter at the name. Hyuuga Neji: CEO and Chief of the Hyuuga section of this building. He was a very important colleague; what could he possibly want?

"What is the incoming call regarding?"

"Sorry, Tenten I didn't ask too much. He only said he wanted to speak to you in regards to a partnership. Would you like me to ask for full details before or…?"

Mulling over the possibilities quickly in her head, Tenten made a quick decision. "Put him through."

"Incoming call, now receiving," the computerized voice in the phone said.

"To what do I owe this nice surprise?" Tenten said teasingly after the line connected while simultaneously pushing the red button on her desk that lets Kin know she was needed in her office.

She quickly scribbled a note on a pad as Neji said "Hn, Good morning to you as well Tenten. Listen, we need to talk."

Tenten looked up when Kin's head poked through the door, her gray eyes darting around her office quickly before landing on the note in her hand."Would you hold for a moment, please?"

"Gladly… But make it quick. I'm a busy man," The Hyuga curtly responded.

Tenten rolled her eyes at him. She blocked the receiver end and gestured for Kin to come closer. "Give this to Lee for me. He knows what documents I'm talking about. Tell him I want six copies."

Kin nodded, took the note from Tenten and silently left the sunny office.

"Sorry about that Neji, now where were we?"

"We were discussing business," In the background she heard shuffling and the sound of something closing firmly. "Uh…speaking of which can no longer be done now. I apologize, Tenten, another matter just came up. Let's meet later at the restaurant down the street. Is two this afternoon a good time to discuss everything?"

"Sure… two it is," she answered slightly confused. She hung up in a daze; Neji never had matters that just happen to 'come up'! It was unlike him! She could've also sworn she heard a voice in the background…

She shrugged carelessly. Whatever, what he does have nothing to do with her.

~!~

_ - Few hours later -_

~!~

The door to her office creaked open as Tenten typed away at her laptop, completely focused.

"Is this a bad time?" A low, calm voice asked.

Tenten looked up from her computer, her fingers freezing over the keys as a sly smile reached her lips at the recognition of her visitor.

"I've got a two o' clock, but come on in,"

The door closed quickly behind him, and the locks swiftly followed.

The habit of sex from high school had carried through college with the both of them. It had become a sort of addiction so to speak. Even when they had been dating other people the sex hadn't been as good. Having spent years together, they were the only ones that knew each others body's well enough. Neither minded their relationship as it was.

When they both discovered that they worked nearby each other, nearly right next door, the tendency had just continued on. She went to his lunch break, him to hers. They had to be very careful however, because although their respective companies were working on an alliance, there was still very much a strong hostility between them.

The secret was in their business as partners, as sex friends, so to speak. The trick, the _excitement,_ was in not getting caught.

Standing from her desk she walked slowly over to where he stood leaning on her office door. With her index finger she began tracing a straight line down past his suit covered chest to his belly button and beyond to his throbbing erection with a pleased gasp.

The Uchiha took no time to grab her petite fingers in a halt. His words came out as a growl. "Don't start anything you can't finish."

The brunette giggled at his light warning and shot him a sexy, mischievous smile. "I guess I'll just have to be more than a little late to my meeting,"

Coming to life, Sasuke pulled her to him before lifting her face to find her neck. He kissed it softly and left traces of his tongue before biting the tempting flesh there. Tenten grabbed on to his suit and craned her head back fighting back her moan to keep silent. The worst she could do is get them caught.

Pleased at her desperate whimpers after a minute of gently suckling the skin connecting her neck and shoulder, Sasuke smirked down at her. "Let's get started then,"

Tenten smiled, pleased. Neji wouldn't mind her being a few minutes…ok more than 15 minutes late to their meeting…right?

~!~

She rushed out of her office at around 2:13, breathing heavily and shrugging on her vest jacket. They were done by two but because she had to wait for Sasuke to leave and then proceed to leave ten minutes after him, it was inevitable that she would be late.

"Hold all of my incoming calls please, and leave all messages on my desk," she stated to Kin, while flipping her hair out of the way and fixing her purse on her shoulder.

Kin nodded but frowned, her 'sure' sounding inquisitive. "Did you have a meeting with Sasuke? You guys took a while in there."

Tenten gave her a gentle glare. "Yes, we had some business to discuss."

Kin nodded her eyes shrewd.

"Do your job and stop minding mine, please?"

Kin laughed, saluted and went back to work.

~!~

Neji sighed as he walked down the clean hallways of the hospital. It had come as a shock when he'd received Sakura's very…well, _naughty_ text. He had been right in the middle of speaking to his colleague Tenten, when the intruding message had gotten through.

He wouldn't deny that his body had reacted immediately upon seeing it, and he also wouldn't deny that he didn't give a moment's thought on rescheduling with Tenten. He and Sakura no longer met on a schedule like so many months prior, they contacted each other whenever the other felt it…necessary.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he reached a certain door and knocked, fully smirking when he heard a 'come in!' He walked into the room to see the pinkette scribbling furiously through a large pile of documents.

"Are you busy?" he asked as he took off his suit jacket and laid it gently on the couch.

"Oh! Neji! Sorry, I'm just doing more paperwork for Tsunade. Gimme a minute, please."

"Alright."

Sakura nodded without looking up as she continued whipping through the pile of documents. She jumped slightly when the phone on her desk rang.

"Hello, Doctor Haruno speaking," she chirped into the phone. "Ino! How many times have I told you not to call my work phone?"she glanced up slightly to see Neji's heated stare. "Look Ino, I'll call you later. I have a… meeting to attend to right now." She paused to listen to her blonde friend. "Yes Ino, we're still on for tonight. Talk to you later, love. Bye."

Sakura sighed as she hung up the phone. She stood up and stretched slightly before approaching the man who had entered. She reached behind him to lock the door to her office before walking up to him, "I'm a little stressed… care to help me relax, Neji-kun?" The pinkette smiled as she reached out to take off his tie.

"I would be honored to help. I have a meeting at two, and you know how I am about being punctual…"

"Then I'll do everything I can to make you late," Sakura teased as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

~!~

By the time she met Neji at the restaurant, it was 30 minutes past their agreed meeting time. Just as she was marching quickly to the front door however, Neji himself bumped into her as they reached for the door's handle at the same time.

Wide pale orbs met chocolate ones and for a moment both just stood there gaping at each other.

Finally Tenten gasped. "N-neji! What are you doing here?" Her sharp eyes took in his disheveled look, and she assumed that he must have fallen asleep before their meeting. Suddenly understanding, Tenten crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in question. "I thought our meeting was at two?"

Neji glared back at her question, his eyes flashing in anger. "Of course it was at two, I….I didn't see _you_ so I went looking!"

Tenten grinned and sarcastically shook her head in mock agreement. "Right…" She commented not even bothering to mention she thought he fell asleep on her.

Neji lifted his chin haughtily and looked down his nose at her. "If you are done pointing fingers may we now begin our meeting?"

Tenten nodded and stepped in front of him as if to enter the restaurant.

"And by the way Tenten…" Said women paused after opening the door to look back at him. Smirking almost with a bit of amusement in his eyes Neji said, "Your blouse is buttoned wrong. I care nothing for your own reputation, but you do work for my father, after all. Our company can't have you looking _completely_ atrocious, so you may want to fix that."

Ignoring her gaping mouth and rosy cheeks, Neji trudged on into the restaurant, leaving her to attend to her blouse in embarrassment before she quickly followed him inside with whatever small shreds of dignity she had left.

Sitting elegantly in a booth towards the back Neji stifled his laughed as Tenten followed his own movements while muttering things about 'unappreciative colleagues with a stick up their a-'

Neji cleared his throat to catch her attention and immediately Tenten sat up straight and her demeanor became professional once again.

"We need to talk business, Tenten…"

Frowning slightly but showing no other signs of emotion Tenten nodded. "Is this about the new diamond design project?"

"Yes, precisely. I need your help."

Tenten wet her lips and leaned forward slightly. "I mean I knew you were looking for someone to work with you on this project, but… why me?"

The slightest spark of sincerity entered Neji's eyes at the question. He leaned back comfortably into the booths cushion and interlaced his long pale fingers in front of him, before answering. "You always did do a fantastic job with the advertisement projects. Each print you have published has raised our revenue by 26%. My father thinks very highly of this new collection because it was inspired by my mother, and he thinks highly of you for that matter. I, quite frankly, couldn't think of anyone else more suited for the position."

Tenten nodded pleased at the praise, but kept her emotions under tight control. It wouldn't do to loose her composure in front of this man. "And what would be my part in the project?"

"Just to construct the blueprints for our advertisement and locating the areas we're going to tackle for our consumer target," Neji told her firmly. "That's all I want."

Tenten sat quietly, taking in everything he just said. She was genuinely pleased yet very much surprised. She stared at him in shock for a moment until he snapped her out of it.

"Well, anymore questions?"

Tenten shook her head no and Neji continued. "I don't have time to baby you. Do you want the position or not?"

Taking in a deep breath she nodded. "Yes, I do. Neji, I am truly hono-"

"Yes, of course you are," he waved a hand airily at her and brought a document out from his briefcase. He reached across the table and passed it to Tenten.

Taking the document, she set it in front of her and opened it, scanning the overview on the first page quickly. She looked up after a moment or two, one brow lifting slightly.

"We begin in a week?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. We are most certainly on a tight schedule. Your first assignment will be to review the incoming profits of last years brand 'Starlight Silver,' look over the advertisements used for that, pick the one that you think will work for this and we will discuss the plan for the 'Moonlight Crystal' by the end of this week."

Biting her lip at the task at hand the brunette nodded. "Alright, I got it."

Neji gave her a tight, forced smile. "Good, _so_ happy we are on the same page. I must go; I have a meeting with my father that I cannot be late for." With that the Hyuuga stood, brushed imaginary lint from his suit and began to walk towards the exit.

"Oh and Tenten," At the call the brunette looked up in surprise. "Do not disappoint me."

After he left, the young woman sighed heavily, frowning at the document in her hands.

"Sure Neji; _no _pressure at all."

A/N: Should we continue?

Kupcake1010: Did you like it? I hope you did~ Leave us a review with feedback (good or bad!) It would be much appreciated~ Now, this part is **IMPORTANT **so read this! Because this story is collaboration, and we have two different accounts, we're each posting every other chapter. The odd chapters will be posted on my account (which you are reading this from right now), and the even chapters will be posted on Animehostess's account! We wanted to share the credit and all that fun stuff! Oh! And I'd like to wish Sasuke Uchiha a very happy birthday~ you are loved very muchly~ (even though you kinda suck)

Animehostess: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Look for chapter 2 on my page; you never know when it'll show up. ;)

Leave us with your thoughts it's right below, and will only take a minute of your time.

Jane!

-AH & Kupcake1010


	2. Chapter 2

**Business Affairs**

Written By:

Kupcake1010 & Animehostess

**A/N**

Kupcake: Hey everyone! So I know this notice is a little late (I got busy with life), but chapter two has been posted! However, because 'two' is an even number, it is on Animehostess's profile. Go check it out!

s/8354340/2/Business_Affairs

The next update will not be as soon as this one was, but keep an eye out! (Or just put the story on alert!) So if you liked the story so far, go read the next chapter using the URL above!

Love,

Kupcake


End file.
